


Drifting

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Detectives, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Police, Romance, Sailing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Aboard their boat, enjoying a relaxing cruise, Dee thinks back to something that happened shortly before they left.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Boats.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love

Two weeks off, and here they were, sailing their cabin cruiser down the coast, hoping to get as far south as Chesapeake Bay before they had to turn back. The weather for this whole stretch of the east coast was set to remain calm; they’d checked the forecast thoroughly, not wanting to get caught in another severe storm. They’d been there and done that a few years ago, back before they had a boat of their own, and while they’d come through the experience in one piece it had been both scary and exhausting, memorable for all the wrong reasons. Their cruiser was considerably larger than the one they’d rented back then, and probably better able to withstand extreme weather, but that didn’t mean they wanted to take any unnecessary chances. This vacation was supposed to be a relaxing break from work, not some kind of daring thrill ride, pitting themselves against the worst mother nature could throw at them.

It was the second day of their vacation, and Dee was still laughing about what had happened shortly before they’d been due to leave. Internal Affairs had somehow gotten wind of their plans, it wasn’t like he and Ryo had been trying to hide anything, and an investigation had been started into how Ryo, as a mere detective second grade, could possibly afford to own and run a magnificent forty-foot cabin cruiser. Two I.A. detectives had shown up at the 27th Precinct, fully intending to take Ryo in for questioning, having decided he must be on the take.

Ryo had been so confused by it all that Dee had stepped in. “You do know who Detective Maclean’s son is, don’t you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” the lead detective had demanded to know.

“Only that he’s the one bought the boat for his dad as a gift. He pays all the running costs too; mooring fees, insurance, fuel...”

That drew a snort of disbelief from the asshole. “And you expect us to believe a kid can afford all that? Big-shot drug dealer is he?”

Dee didn’t rise to the bait. “Pro basketball players earn pretty big bucks, and Bikky was the Clippers’ MVP last season; won ‘em the championship. Victor Goldman Maclean; look him up, and the next time you decide to accuse someone of bein’ on the take, you might wanna check your facts first. It’s not like any of this is a secret; it’s a matter of public record. All the proper paperwork was filled out at the time, and there’s no law against acceptin’ a gift, even one that big, from your own son.”

“Bikky just wanted to do something nice for me once he made the big time,” Ryo added. “Sort of a thank you taking care of him after he lost his dad and helping him to fulfil his dream of playing in the big leagues. He knew I liked messing about on boats whenever I got the chance, so he gave me one. Biggest surprise of my life.”

All charges against Ryo had been immediately dropped and Internal Affairs had ended up with egg on their faces, forced to apologise for their completely unfounded accusations. There was something peculiarly satisfying in bringing them down a peg or two.

“Wooo! If those jerks from I.A. could see us now!” Dee crowed. “Driftin’ along, not a care in the world, enjoyin’ the kind of luxury they can only dream of!”

“If they could see us now, we’d probably be up on other charges,” Ryo laughed, sprawled with Dee on the foredeck in the moonlight after some alfresco loving on the ocean wave. “Better hope they never find out we’re more than just partners and close friends.”

“They ever do, we’ll deal. It’s not like we’re doin’ anything specifically against the law. The regs only talk about relationships between men and women workin’ together as partners; no one’s gotten around to changin’ the wording to include same sex couples yet, so technically, they don’t apply to us. I don’t plan on worryin’ about it anyway, at least not until someone thinks to close that loophole. You shouldn’t either, especially not while we’re on vacation! No worryin’ allowed on this voyage.”

“I’ll try not to then,” Ryo replied through a yawn. The sex and the sea air had left him so relaxed he felt practically boneless.

“Good. You wanna sleep out on deck tonight? Forecast’s for a dry, mild night.”

Ryo tucked his hands behind his head, eyes half-closed. “For now. We can always go down to our cabin if it gets chilly later.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Dee flopped onto his back beside his partner, gazing up at the stars, so much bigger and brighter away from the lights of the city. Right at this moment, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. They’d visited a lot of amazing places over the last few years but this might be the best vacation they’d ever had; just the two of them with no one else around. If he had his way they might never go home.

The End


End file.
